An existance somewhere else
by Gasp- Dead Deer
Summary: The X-Men are boarding the X-Jet, and suddenly, 2 portals open and pull the X-Men into them, both leading to diff. times. When Kurt and Kitty are stranded by themselves in a diff. world, how do they cope, and where is the rest of the team? Don't own X-Men
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The X-Men are boarding the X-Jet, and suddenly, 2 portals open and pulls the X-Men all into them, leading to different times. When Kurt and Kitty are stranded by themselves in a diff. world, how do they cope, and where is the rest of the team?

.1

Everyone groaned as they limped to the X-Jet. After a long and tedious fight, the finally got to go home. "Man, that was rough!" Evan said, holding his injured shoulder. Ororo nodded. "Yes, and now we go back to tend to our wounds, and you all have homework you need to finish" everyone groaned as they had thought they could just sit and relax, but _no, _they had to do their homework. Professor Xavier gave a small smile. "Yes, and I was listening to the weather channel, and there's a large storm front rolling in," he hinted to Ororo, who gave him a bewildered look. "They need time to do their work, Ororo, and may I remind you, it's one in the morning" that's when every one realized, it was pitch black out, the full moon shining brightly. They had fought all day! She was about to retort, when suddenly, everyone dropped to the ground, holding their ears.

"What's happening?!" Scott and Jean yelled. Xavier squinted an eye open, and saw what resembled two black holes forming. "Everyone in now!" he yelled through his mind. They all rushed as fast as they could to the jet, but it was no use, for the black holes opened, and started to vacuum the air into it. The jet was rolling in, despite the emergency parking already in gear. The people who had gotten on were being pulled into one of the black holes, while the others were pulled back.

Evan was laying down, and had dug his spikes into the ground, allowing Logan and Scott to hold into him from the spikes on his back. Jean, Rogue, Ororo and Mr. McCoy had made it to the X-Jet with Xavier, and that left Kurt and Kitty. Kurt looked around to find Kitty, because he didn't see her, and he saw her being pulled into the one black hole. His eyes widened, realizing she had no way to defend herself. He bamfed over to her, but when he got there, the black holes had intensified, and before he could bamf away, they were both sucked into one of the black holes. They saw the terrified faces of their 'family', and the rest of the team being pulled into the other black hole, and that's all Kitty and Kurt saw before they were pulled into the darkness of their black hole.

* * *

When Kurt woke, he saw they had landed in the middle of a path. He groggily sat up, and turned around, and saw a mountain, which leads to him looking the other way…and seeing a straight plummet downwards. He quickly pulled Kitty away from the edge, and backed up to the mountain face. He tried to calm his rapid heartbeat, but when something landed on his shoulder, he froze, and slowly looked up.

He had backed into a skeleton of a dead person.

He yelled, and picked up Kitty, and bolted up the path. He kept running, but soon stopped as he saw a village. He slowed, and saw people guarding it. He put Kitty down in one of the bushes, and accidentally stepped on a twig. 'I'm an X-Man!!!! We don't step on twigs!!!' he thought. "Who's there?" the guards asked warily. Kurt tried to put his image inducer on, but to realize he only had half a battery left. 'better save it' he thought. He stepped out of the bushes, and the guards gasped. Kurt started to back away, but a woman's voice stopped him. "No, wait! We won't hurt you" she said, jogging out of the village. Kurt looked around uncertainly, and the woman cae up to him.

"My name is Sheila, leader of the village. Um, how'd you get here?" she asked. Kurt looked at the bushes. "Uh, my friend and I vhere pulled into a black hole, and vhen I voke up, ve vere here" he said, his accent showing. She looked around, then back at him. "I do not see your friend." she said. He walked into the one bush, and picked Kitty up. Sheila gasped. "Come with me, and we'll clean you both up," and without much of an argument, Kurt followed, holding his still unconscious Kitty.

* * *

Chapter one done!!!!!! So, tell me what you think in a review, please!!!! I accept anonymous reviews as well as members!!! Constructive criticism allowed! This is my first multi chapter story, and I don't know how to upload more chapters…so if someone could tell me how, I'd really appreciate it!!! Cookies to reviewers and to the ones who help me!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok!! I'm back and ready to roll!!! Thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it!!! I'd say you can have cookies, but I just had major computer problems, and, well, I'd rather not go there. So, Brownies to you!! The reviews always keep me going, so if you want more chapters, please leave a review!!!! **_

_**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't hate or own X-Men, so you can't sue!!!!! **_

_**Yea, haha, saw that a long**_** time ago, saved it, forgot about it, and found it. Again. After 3 ½ years…sad, very sad…**

* * *

Kurt followed Sheila without much thought, because his mind was on Kitty, who was cold, pale, and not moving. They stepped into the village, and all movement ceased. Kurt finally took in his surroundings, and he started to lag behind, warily walking among the people. Sheila saw the villagers all staring, and she turned around, and yelled something Kurt couldn't decipher. Everyone turned back to what they were doing, and she grabbed his arm and led him to her house, which resembled more of a cabin you'd find in the middle of a forest. She pushed him in and he immediately set her down on the closest sofa. Sheila disappeared into another room and returned seconds later with a first aid kit. She kneeled next to Kitty's cold form, and started to wrap her wounds (People, they were in an all day fight…). Once that was done, she took Kitty's blood sugar and blood pressure.

"hm, well, her blood sugar is really low, and her blood pressure is too…um…" she started to gesture to what his name was. "Kurt" "Kurt, go in the kitchen and prepare chicken noodle soup, please" she 'ordered'. he nodded, willing to do anything for his precious Kätzchen. He brought out the finished soup 5 minutes later, and saw that Kitty was awake, and groaning. He hurried over, and she immediately grabbed the food, and swallowed the entire thing, minus the bowel.

Sheila laughed. "Well, someone has quite the appetite" Kitty blushed, "yea, but I'm not nearly as bad as Kurt" she said. He made a face, but was still smiling. "Guilty" he said, sitting down next to Kitty, who had sat up. She leaned against him, and his tail wrapped around her waist. Sheila stood up. "Well, I'll let you two go. I'm afraid that we don't get visitors often, and I don't have my spare rooms set up, I'm sorry," she said. Kurt and Kitty nodded, both half asleep. They just barely heard her go upstairs, and then they were both out.

When Kitty woke up, she was curled up against Kurt, who was laying down behind her, tail still wrapped protectively around her waist, preventing her from falling, as were his arms. She sighed very softly, and closed her eyes, relaxing against him. She quickly fell asleep again.

When she woke again, she found she was laying down with a blanket covering her, the kitchen light's on. She got up, shakily, but did manage, and walked to the kitchen, where she saw a woman and Kurt talking quietly. "So, this X-Men thing, is she part of it too?" "Ja, she iz. Her names- oh, Shadowcat! Guten Morgen!" he said, standing. She sleepily nodded, and nearly collapsed on the counter had Kurt not reached out to grab her. She struggled to walk, and Kurt picked her up and sat her down in his chair. He sat down to her right and he gave her a concerned look.

"Hello, Shadowcat. My name's Sheila. I'm the leader of this village. Kurt was just telling me about this…X-Men stuff." Kitty nodded. "Yea, I'm Shadowcat, or just Kitty, or Shadowkitty as some like to say" a pointed look to Kurt made Sheila guess he called her that to tick her off.

"So, I'm gonna go on a limb and say you're hungry," Sheila said, getting up. Kitty nodded and gratefully thanked her. Sheila got out the Lucky Charms(sorry, I rly rly rly!!! like that cereal!!!). She grabbed a bowel, spoon and the milk and Kitty poured herself a bowel of Lucky Charms. She basically wolfed it down and had a second helping, much to Kurt's belief. "And coming from the one who has the smallest appetite I know of" he said, leaning on his elbows. She threw him a look and resumed eating.

After eating, Kitty set the dishes in the sink, and suddenly the ground started to shake and people were yelling. Kitty clung to the counter and Sheila got up in a rush. "No!!! Not now!!!" she yelled, and bolted from the room, returning with a sword, arrows and a bow, and a glaive. "here, I'm sorry, but it seems like you'll be doing some more fighting." she said, handing the glaive to Kurt and the bow and arrows to Kitty. She strapped on the sword and they all ran out of the cabin-like-house.

_**(This part may frighten younger readers, you may skip over this part if you wish)**_

When they got outside, both Kitty and Kurt thought they were seeing things. What looked to be powerful men were riding atop a giant ant eater, while taking women and killing many. Kurt and Kitty both looked at each other, then at Sheila, who was charging ahead of them, swinging her sword. They looked at each other, then their weapons, then the fight. The shook with fear, but they went and fought anyway.

Kitty, having not ever shot a bow and arrow, was aiming pretty nicely and hitting the targets, well, for the most part. She almost hit Sheila, and nearly killed Kurt 10 times.

_**(End fighting part)**_

The 'battle' ended within 5 minutes, and they all just looked at the damages, which were extensive. Sheila let out a small scream of fury. "And we JUST RESTORED ALL OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Kitty and Kurt calmly led her back to her cabin to cool off, and they took a small hike through the small forest surrounding them. Kitty was wary on going, but Kurt had reassured her, saying he wouldn't let her fall off the side, and that led to a sarcastic remark, courtesy of Kitty.

Kurt, true to his word, didn't let Kitty fall, even as she took the straight plummet down. He bamfed next to her, and then ported back to where they had been. "Thanks" she said warily, still in his arms. "Vhat can I zay? I told you so" and he let her go and they continued up the path. They made small talk, just to pass the time.

"Why'd you get me while I was being pulled back into the black hole? I mean, you could've, like, saved yourself" Kitty stated. Kurt sighed. "Keety, Vhy vould you ask zomething like that?" she huffed. "because I'm curious, that's all". He intervened in her path, blocking her. He pinned her against a tree, and just stared at her. "Keety, you are de first one to ever accept me for who I am, not vhat I look like. And you're my teammate, and mein friend, I vould never let you go alone" and he gave a small smile and let her go.

Kitty and Kurt then resumed walking, and in 45 minutes, they reached the top of the mountain. They saw the most breathtaking sight they thought could never exist. Lush green forests with a huge river running straight through the valley, and only to Kurt, the animals, all well nourished and healthy. He looked at Kitty, who had this look of awe on her face. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and took out her phone, and snapped a bunch of pictures. Kurt saw her aim the camera at him, and he bamfed away, and Kitty got a picture of a ring of smoke and the small black sulfur wisp left behind. She made a face, and turned around, much to his surprise, and snapped a picture of him.

"why'd you bamf away?" she complained on their way back. He smirked. "for de fun of itz" and he jogged ahead of her. She followed and suddenly, storm clouds rolled in, giving off loud claps of thunder and everlasting streaks of lightning. Kitty let out a whimper and Kurt saw her shaking as she tried to climb down from some rocks. He jumped back up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hold on" and they bamfed away back to the village, but when they got there, all they saw was a whole lot of destruction. The entire village was in ruins, and not a person or body in site, no matter how hard they searched.

"Kurt, come here…" Kitty said, stuttering a bit. He came over, having to jump over many pieces of wood and debris, and saw what remained of Sheila's cabin. There was a note attached to the one piece of wood, and Kurt read it.

"I'm sorry, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, but we had to evacuate the premises due to the yearly flood. That would be today. I am sorry, but we could not wait for your return, but I am glad I met you, and please be safe in your journey home.

Love,  
Sheila."

Kurt felt rage grow in his gut, and he barred his fangs. "So they left us here for dead" he said, and Kitty shuddered. "Kurt, calm down. All we have to do is…oh please don't let that be what I think it is" she said. Kurt turned around

And saw a massive wave of water headed straight for them.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2, so, tell me what you think in a review, and you may give ideas, and maybe I'll use them in the story. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter and who will be reviewing, they all mean a lot to me, and I have the taste of a vanilla latte in my mouth, weird…

Anyway, please leave a review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Well, I'm back, and ready to type away again!!! Thanks to all who have review and to those who will review. You will review, right? Otherwise, you'll break my heart, and you don't want that now, do you? You do? -sniff- Aw, that's harsh, I'm crying!!!-sobs- Oh? What's this? You will review? He, good, otherwise I'd have to send the evil little leprechauns after you, while I wave from the sidelines. …Naw, just kiddin ya. Anyway, if you want to find out what happens in this chapter, read ahead!!!

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I can't ever own X-Men, so you can't sue!!!!**

* * *

Kurt and Kitty both looked in horror at the massive wave that was rapidly approaching. Kurt grabbed Kitty and bamfed them farther down the mountain, to where he had crawled into the dead person's lap. He let her go and they bolted down the path, leaping over rocks and fallen logs as they went. Kitty eventually slipped off the edge and Kurt turned just in time to catch her. "Careful, Katze" he said, pulling her back up, but when he felt his foot get wet, he looked back up the path.

And there was the giant wave of water coming down the sides and path of the mountain.

Kurt's eyes widened and he gathered Kitty in his arms, and jumped off the edge of the cliff, Kitty not even daring to look down. She just buried her head in his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut as they made the plummet downward. "Hold on Keety" and he bamfed them down, and landed softly on the ground. He didn't let her go as he started to run through the forest at an unbelievable speed. She didn't look up, but she could hear rushing water right behind them. "Kurt, I'm scared…" she said just above a whisper. He heard, thanks to his keen hearing, and just held her tighter to him. "We're gonna be fine, meine Miezekatze" and he picked up the pace.

Eventually, they reached a small abandoned town, and they, unwillingly, kept going. Kurt knew the water would catch up to them if they didn't hurry. He stopped long enough for Kitty to get 2 blankets, obviously abandoned by their owners. She also found a small lightweight backpack that held the blankets and they gathered some fruit, then they were off again, this time, Kurt with the backpack on his back, and kitty in his arms bridal style. "just makes it easier to move" he had said, but Kitty didn't buy it.

After what seemed like 10 hours, but was really 5, they came to a halt, and they looked at the cave in which they stood in front of. There, inside, was the village that had left them for dead. Kurt felt the fury build up again, and Kitty held his hand to hold him back. He growled, which got all the villagers attention. They saw Sheila walk forward, and Kitty struggled to hold Kurt back. "YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" he roared, scaring Kitty. She had no choice but to let him go, because he was far too strong for her to fend off. She just sank to her knees.

Kurt couldn't hold back the fury in his gut. "Vhy?!!! Vhy leave us vor dead?!!!!!" he yelled, grabbing her neck. She choked, and stuttered in answering. "w-we h-had n-n-no choice!!! I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!!!" he shook her. "Not good enough" and he was about to crush her neck, when a pain filled sob reached his ears. He froze, and looked over his shoulder, and saw the most horrifying sight. His little Kätzchen sobbing on the ground, a scared look on her face. He dropped Sheila, and slowly walked over to her. He kneeled down, and she pulled away from him when he laid his hand on her shoulder. She cried harder, and he wrapped his arms around her. She fought against him, but ended up crying into his chest, in the middle of the rain(yea, peoples, it started to rain).

Sheila shakily got up and walked over to them. "Nightcrawler, I understand you are angry with me, but there simply was no time to wait around for you." she said. He looked over his shoulder, an angry expression drawn over his face. "you could've warned us this was coming, because ve are not from here!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, making Kitty cry harder. He tightened his hold on her gently, silently telling her it was alright. Sheila sighed. "Kurt, there simply was no time. Our village prophet had only just gotten the vision just then, and we all had to rush. We tried to find you, but you were so far up the mountain…there just wasn't enough time" she said, looking at them. Kurt stood, holding Kitty. "Well, we're not waiting around to see what happens, because here comes the water now. Enjoy your life." and he took off farther into the forest.

Kurt kept running for 3 more hours, and finally, his legs collapsed on him. He jumped up a mountain cliff that had no more water running down it in big rushes, and found a small cave they would use for shelter. He set Kitty down and pulled out one of the blankets and wrapped her in it. She shivered, and he laid the other on the ground, and laid her down on it. "b-b-but what a-about y-you?" she stuttered. He just shushed her, and laid down next to her, and pulled her to him. "shh, meine Miezekatze, just get some rest," and he shut his eyes after 15 minutes, falling into a deep and well deserved rest.

Kitty woke up to Kurt's arms around her, and he was looking at her. "Guten Morgen, mein Katze," he said. She thought that over, and smiled. "Guten Morgen, mein flockiger blauer Geckn," he smiled immensely at that. "Ja, that's right. Chicks dig the fuzzy blue dude!" he let out a laugh. She smiled, and closed her eyes. "so, uh, what are we going to do about getting home?" she asked. He sighed. "I have no ideaz, you?" she shrugged lazily. "Nope. And where are we anyway? We, like, totally forgot to ask that" he grinned sheepishly. "Ja, and how ve could possibly get home"

Kitty heard something resembling a growl, and looked at him. "Uh, are you ok?" "Ja, vhy?" "because I heard a growl…" she heard it again. "There!!" he picked it up too, and he knew it wasn't their stomachs. They both looked into the back of the cave, and they saw glowing light yellow eyes, and Kitty swore they were Kurt's. "Kurt, you don't by chance know how to make multiple you, can you?" he shook his head, and they stood up, defensive positions ready. Whatever these creatures were, they obviously were hostile creatures.

The creatures were stalking out of the shadows, and Kitty nearly passed out, along with Kurt, for the creatures were just like Kurt: Furry bodies, the devil-like tail, pointed ears, fangs, 3 fingers, 2 toes, and the weird leg format. He blinked, and so did the other creatures. The tall Dark maroon one stepped forward, and held up a hand, and so did Kurt, who was confused beyond belief. The maroon one bowed to Kurt, who just stood there, and then the maroon one turned to Kitty, and crouched down in the 'I'm gonna kill something' position. Kitty immediately jumped behind Kurt, who growled a warning at the maroon one. He seemed to understand whatever Kurt said, and bowed to Kitty, who was breathing heavily from stress.

"Welcome, dear guests" he said, startling the crap outta the two. "Uh, hi" Kitty said, still staying behind Kurt. Maroon one laughed. "Forgive me, but Humans do not tend to take to us very well," he said. "That's for sure," Kurt said, earning a smack on the arm from Kitty. The maroon one looked at them. "My name is Shitoriku, and this is Mashito-dark green- and Hunter-dark brown-. Tell me, how is it you trust…" "Kitty?" "yes, Kitty so much. She is human!" That set off the time bomb in Kitty.

"Listen here, Shitoriku! I may be human, but that doesn't mean I am rude or mean! I do have a heart, ya know!!!" she yelled, pulling him down by his shirt collar to her level to make her point clear. She let him go, and Kurt pulled her back. Shitoriku laughed. "Forgive me, Kitty, for I meant no offence," she huffed, and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes, muttering something about guys and their big ego's, then something about turkey and a salad.

Kurt shook his head. "Forgive her, she can be a bit…moody." and he found himself on the ground, holding his head in pain. "OWW!!! Vhy'd you hit me?!" "I'M NOT MOODY!!!" she yelled, and she turned her back on the four demons(for lack of better words, people!!!). Kurt got up and rubbed his still sore head. "My name's Kurt Vagner" he said. They nodded, and let the two to their home, which surprised them all.

They lived within the mountain, with homes carved right into the sides, and others like Kurt walking around, going on their own way. You could basically see Kurt's eyes shine as he finally found a place that accepted him for who he is and what he looked like. Kitty, on the other hand, was very self conscious, and everyone stared at her, making her move closer to Kurt, who wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry…I've got you" and Shitoriku led them to his household, which was really the leader's house(again…) and let them in. His…wife?…came around the corner, and froze where she stood.

* * *

**Haha, I'll be mean and end it there! So, tell me what you think in a review, and I'll give you brownies!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

K, here's chapter 4 of An existence somewhere else. Thanks to those who reviewed!! A special thanks goes to those who will review after every chapter, 'cuz I love you guys, and the reviews always motivate me to just keep writing!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I won't ever own X-Men, so you cant sue!!

* * *

"HUMAN!!!!" She screamed, and raised her spoon which she was obviously cooking with. Kurt stepped in front of Kitty, and barred his fangs. She dropped the spoon, and her ears tilted downwards, and she crouched back. She whimpered, and Shitoriku stepped forward. "Nana, this is Kurt and his friend, Kitty. They are friends" he stressed. She snorted. "him? Friends with a human?! That can't ever be!" she said. Kurt growled. "Keety is de first one to ever accept who I am, and not freak out about vhat I look like" he said. She looked Kitty over, and after a minute, smiled.

"Forgive me, but I have not had the most pleasant of encounters with your race. I'm afraid, no one here particularly has good experience with humans," Nana said, still keeping her distance. Kitty smiled warmly. "Well, I'm one who you can trust. I don't care what someone looks like on the outside, it's what's inside that truly matters" Kurt smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. Nana just looked at them, then invited them all in. Mashito and Hunter made themselves right at home by flopping down on a sofa, and turning on their space-taking large screen TV. Kitty saw Kurt being pulled upstairs by Shitoriku, and she just kind of stood there, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Uh, Nana? What should I do?" she asked, catching the older woman's attention. She smiled. "Do you know how to cook?" Kitty made the 'you don't want me to' face, and Nana laughed. "Come here, child, I'll teach you," and teach she did. Kitty was amazed that she could actually remember what all the different measuring cups were for, and so on and so forth, and in no time was whipping up half the dinner, much to everyone, and Kurt's, surprise.

When Kurt came down, he was wearing their traditional garb, which, to be honnest, looked quite nice on him, much to Kitty's surprise. She focused on the food, and soon, Nana was just watching her prepare it all. When she realized what she was doing, she froze, and couldn't move, fearing she just completely messed up everything. Nana laughed, and took over again, saying she could go sit down. She thanked her, and 5 minutes later, Nana said she had gotten everything correct. Kitty jumped in the air with happiness, and Kurt nearly passed out.

Kitty smacked his arm, because she knew he was thinking of the bouncing muffins and the rock-hard ones, and she just huffed, and turned away, much to Kurt's disappointment. He said sorry thousands of times over, and after 1,303, she forgave him, which relieved everyone, because it was getting annoying. "So, where are you from?" Mashito asked during a commercial. They had been avoiding that question, and here it was. "Well, we are from Planet Earth," Kitty said. Hunter laughed. "Girl, this is planet Earth" he said, and Kitty rolled her eyes. "What galaxy is this?" "Omega Centauri, why?" Kitty started hyperventilating. "We live in the Milky Way…and this is a former galaxy!!" she stated, and Kurt just looked at her in wonderment. "What? I took astronomy…" she said, giving him a look that said, 'don't you dare start', and he rolled his eyes.

She continued. "The good thing is this is relatively close to our Galaxy, bad part is, our's kind of…destroyed this one…" and Mashito choked on his drink. Everyone looked at them, and Nana smiled. "Dear, we know that, because we've lived through it. Everyone here has. You see, we have extended life spans than that of a human." she looked around, looking for passerby's. she entered the room, and sat next to Kitty. "Kitty, I, at one time, was human too" Kitty just looked, then passed out.

When Kitty woke, it was relatively dark. She sat up, and saw 5 sets of glowing eyes. She almost screamed, but remembered who they were. She felt someone take her hand and pull her up. She was led outside and she looked up. She saw the mountain led up and cleared, but the sky seemed to be rippling, and that confused her. A voice came from behind her. "We have a sealing spell on the opening of the mountain, making it a large lake at the top, but we can see the sky perfectly. The even nicer thing about it is we can put our hands right in the water, and it won't fall. It works for you too." she made the voice to be Nana's and the only one who would ever hold her hand would've been Kurt, and it was, for she could see his cerulean fur in the light.

Nana and the other 3 left back inside, and left Kurt and Kitty outside. He pulled her over to him, and he picked her up, and bamfed up to the highest ledge there. He set her down and he reached up, and when he brought his hand down, it was wet, like he just put it in a sink full of water. She smiled, and did the same. When she brought her hand back to her, it too was wet.

They stayed up there for at least an hour and then they went back down, but Kurt didn't port them down, they had to climb down, and that scared the life out of her(NO NOT REALLY!!!!) Kitty got a piggy-back ride down, all the while, she had her head buried in his back, refusing to even look at the wall.

When they got down, that's when he bamfed them to Nana and Shitoriku's house. They entered, and the kitchen light was on. They walked in and saw a note on the counter.

"We have 2 spare rooms, both of you can have one, or you can share one.

They each have a forest green spiral on them.

The red ones mean they're occupied.

Choose which you would like.

Sleep peacefully.

~Shitoriku

~Nana"

They looked at the stairs and shrugged, turned out the light, and Kurt led them upstairs, where, indeed, were 2 rooms with green spirals on them. Kitty chose the one farthest from the stairs, and Kurt took the other one. Both rooms were simple and casual, but very elegant at the same time. They were both dark tans and browns, with the occasional black. There was a queen sized bed in each, a night table to the left of the bed, a dresser, desk with a light on it, a clock, and a small TV. Each room had two windows, too. They changed into the outfit that laid on the bed(they had to switch, though, because Kurt wasn't about to sleep in a dress) and went to bed. But around one in the morning, Kitty opened the door leading into Kurt's room and crawled into bed with him. She was silent, but he seemed to wake up anyway.

"Keety? Vhat are you doing?" he asked quietly, but groggily. She froze, and didn't move or say anything. He touched her shoulder, and she turned her head. "I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare" she said. He smiled, and pulled her down with him. "go to sleep, Katze" he said, wrapping his arm around her. She smiled, and snuggled into his side. He let a grin cross his face, and closed his eyes.

Kitty woke with a start as she felt Kurt roll over, and him start to groan, like he was in pain. She flipped over, and saw him with a pained expression. She touched his shoulder, and started to sing a quiet part of a song that came to her mind.

~First chorus to Hoshina Utau's Blue moon, It's Japanese, people~

Sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara (Whispering to the growth of the Blue Moon  
Sugu ni todoki sou na noni (Althou it's layer is  
Itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de (chasing me  
Oikakete wa kurenai ne~ (You just always smile tenderly)

That seemed to get through to him, because he calmed down and returned to a peaceful sleep, and she smiled, but she was berating herself inside. 'How would he ever know what that meant?! THAT WAS A JAPANESE SONG!!!!!!!' she thought, laying back down, and she closed her eyes. She sighed softly, and whispered, "ah well, maybe he won't remember…" and she fell asleep.

* * *

Ok, Tell me what you think in a review, and I think I'm gonna start chapter 5, I should have it done today…(HINT HINT!!!!!!) Ok, the song mentioned in this chapter was the one I was listening to all day today. I absolutely love it, even if it's in Japanese. Please forgive me for that, but I can't find the english version yet, so I put the japanese lyrics, along with the english. I don't know if they're correct, but it should be close enough. Again, sorry, I just couldn't help it!!!

Brownies to the ones who review!!!!

-gdd-


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I really hadn't thought that my story would become so demanding, but I'm fine with that. Thank you all who keep saying it was cute and/or adorable. I really appreciate that. And to all who keep wanting an update, well, here ya go!!!!! The order of chapter 5, coming up!!! I thank you all for reading my story, and for reviewing!!! You make my day!!!!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, daisy's aren't blue, I shouldn't ever own X-Men, cuz that's de rule!!!!

Yea, I don't own X-Men…wish I did tho…

* * *

.5

When Kitty woke the next morning, she wasn't surprised to see Kurt gone. She got up, returned to her room, and changed into whatever was laid out for her. The cloths fit nicely, and they weren't bad, she admitted. The fact they fit had her suspicious, but she just shrugged it off and went downstairs.

She heard Nana up and cooking, and the TV was on, and cheers were coming from the family room. She went to enter the kitchen, when Kurt's voice stood up. "Hey, has anyone heard of dream singing?" Mashito's voice rang out. "No, I haven't. Why?" Kurt obviously shook his head. She choose then to enter. "Morning!!!!" the chorused "morning!!" didn't surprise her. She asked to help Nana with breakfast, and then the guys were pestering Kurt about the dream singing.

"well," he said uncertainly, "I vas having a bad dream last night, and vell, I heard singing. Vent zomething like this…" and he relayed it perfectly. Kitty froze on Nana's right. She noticed, and asked very, very quietly, "Was that you?" Kitty's face turned red, and she started to work faster. Nana took the ingredients she was working with away, and Kitty nodded. "yea, it was." Nana smiled. "How'd it go?" Kitty looked over Nana's shoulder to look at the guys. "Uh, somewhere else, please." Nana smiled, and asked Hunter to watch the food.

They went outside, and sat down on the chairs outside. "Ok, so how'd it go?" Nana asked. Kitty closed her eyes, and sang the song again. When she finished, Nana smiled. "That is absolutely beautiful" she gushed. Kitty blushed, and they sat chatting for a bit. "So why'd you go into his room?" she asked. Kitty's smile faded. "I had a bad dream." Nana asked if she wanted to talk about it, but Kitty refused.

"It's something of my past, I'd rather not" they soon smelled something burning, and Nana, surprisingly, bamfed them into the kitchen. She went and fixed it, and Nana turned to Kitty. "Are you alright?" Kitty nodded. "Yea, I'm fine…why?" Nana just looked at her. "It's just, whenever we take someone with us, they tend to feel a bit sick…-knowing look- you've bamfed before" she smirked. Everyone turned to her. She blushed tomato red, and started to stutter. "Uh, well…you see…ah…..eh…" Nana laughed, and the guys went back to whatever they were doing before.

Kitty just glared at Nana, and resumed working. She was thinking along the lines of "frickin' blue fuzzy dude…" and "stupid, stupid me…..…" And with those thoughts, she wasn't watching what she was doing, and cut herself as she was chopping celery. "Oww…dang knife, dang thoughts, dang it!!!" she yelled, and washed off the blood as Shitoriku went and got the first aid. They cleaned her finger off, and bandaged it. She muttered a thanks, and continued working.

Nana could see something was bothering her, and looked sadly at Kitty. She looked over at Kurt, and then back at Kitty. Of course, she saw Kitty's eyes returning to her work, confirming her suspicions. Kitty loved Kurt, and couldn't even say it. Nana smiled softly, and returned to working.

After half an hour, the food was ready, and everyone, minus Kitty, dug in. She took her time and she didn't even finish half of what was on her plate before she got up in a rush and ran to the bathroom. Nana jumped up, and ran after her, making sure she was ok.

Nana entered the bathroom, and held Kitty's hair out of her face as she emptied her stomach of her breakfast and whatnot. Nana rubbed her back, and Kitty cried the whole time. Even after she was done throwing up. Nana cleaned her up, and carried her upstairs. She had to stop in the dining room(where they were eating…) and say she'd be right back down, and to continue eating.

Kurt saw Kitty's face turn a violent shade of green right as she bolted from the table. He followed her with his eyes, and looked down at the table at his food, and said a silent prayer to his god, saying to take care of her, regardless of her religion. He could hear the unmistakable sounds of her throwing up whatever she ate, and sobs. And then Nana returned, carrying a crying Kitty, then she disappeared upstairs. Kurt ate a few more bites, and as Nana returned, he ran upstairs. He didn't bamf, fearing he'd spoil the food with the sulfur and brimstone toxins.

He saw the room she had taken the night before, and entered quietly. He saw her on the bed, curled up, crying. He laid next to her, and let her cry. She knew fully well who it was, and didn't care at the moment. She just curled closer to him, and continued to cry.

He watched his Kätzchen cry, and he slid under the covers with her. He wrapped his tail around her, and he pulled her to him. He just ran a hand through her hair, and tried to calm her down. She could feel his furred fingers running through her hair, and she smiled, well, the best you can while sobbing uncontrollably. Her stomach started to flip again, and she bolted from the bed and into the bathroom. Kurt knew he shouldn't follow, for he heard her say something that resembled a "stay…"

When Kitty returned, she looked sick. He felt her forehead, and it was official. She was truly sick. He told her to lay down, and he went downstairs. Nana stood up, and Kurt just went to the kitchen, made some, surprise surprise, chicken noodle soup. He went through the family room, and they all just watched him take food up to his sick friend. Hunter looked guiltily at Nana. "I think I did something wrong…hehe, don't kill me…" Nana was glaring full on at him, and she stood up. "If you caused this, you can clean this up." and she disappeared to who knows where.

Nana was actually going to the lake 'ceiling' (as said by Nightcrawler's Shadow) and took a jar full of it. She went back to her house and mixed in a special powder. She took it upstairs, and gave it to Kurt, who answered Kitty's door. She sighed, and went back downstairs.

After 3 days of being sick, Kitty felt absolutely terrible. She was weak, couldn't stand without toppling over, and her voice was lost on day 1. She had a sore throat, and her entire body hurt with a throbbing pain. Nana, Shitoriku and Hunter were all searching for a disease that matched all her symptoms. But just as they thought they had the answer, there always was another symptom or two that held it back. So they always returned to square one.

Kurt didn't care that he could get sick, he just didn't care whatsoever. He stayed with kitty, and tended to her. He only left to eat something, or if she needed something. He could see that she wasn't getting better, but worse. He looked out the window, and prayed, hoping that his god was watching over her.

* * *

Ok, chapter done!!!! So tell me what you think. I know, I know, no major action, and it's a lot shorter than my other chapters, but what can you do? I did my best, and forgive me. If any of you are religious, I am especially sorry. The only reason it's not capitalized, is because I tried to respect others who don't have a set religion…

So, review and tell me what you think!!! Ideas would be nice too!!!

-gdd-


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok!! Thanks to all who reviewed, and a very special thanks goes to Nightcrawler's Shadow, you'll see why in just a minute. Remember to drop a review at the end!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Violets are red, Roses are blue, I don't own X-Men, you can't sue!! (haha evil men in suites who are trying to drag me to prison)**_

* * *

_**.6**_

Kurt, Shitoriku, Nana and Hunter were all looking for the disease, and Mashito was doing all the housework. He didn't mind though, because in his spare time, he was taking care of Kitty, who had to rely on a chalkboard to speak. And a cowbell, but that's besides the point.

After 2 more days had passed, nana decided to run to their equivalent of a library, and bring home more books on diseases. She did, and returned with 5 books. Poor Kitty was stuck in a room with nothing to do, so she had Shitoriku bring her one of the books for her to read. She just looked at it, then chucked it, realizing it was in some weird and very foreign language.

Now, Nana and Kurt were not one's to quit, but now, they ran out of options. None of the books had contained any information on what Kitty could have, and they weren't getting sick, which was a miracle, because they have the weakest immune systems Kurt thought wasn't possible. He was still in great health, despite having been around her for so long.

One night as Mashito was in bed, in his own house, he was thinking over what her diagnosis could be. He, having been in medical school, went over all the possible diseases, and that's when it hit him. She was human!!! She was around creatures that most certainly were not human, and she must've been getting sick from their world!!! He bolted out of bed, startling his pet dragon(Plz, I RLY RLY RLY wanted him to have a pet dragon, 'cause, ya know, THEY'RE NOT HUMAN!!!), and fire swirled around in the air before vaporizing into nothing.

He dressed as quickly as possible, and ported over to Nana and Shitoriku's house. He knocked furiously on the door, and continued to do so even as a very grumpy Shitoriku opened the door. He grabbed Mashito's hand and yanked him inside. Nana and Kurt were coming down the stairs, looking very groggy. "What do you want now, Mashito? Need I remind you, IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING!!" he yelled, furious that his beauty sleep was interrupted. Mashito sighed.

"Listen, have any of you ever thought she's just sick from this world?!" he yelled back, forgetting Kitty was asleep upstairs. And that's when a metal bat collided with his head, effectively making him shut up. Kurt just stared at Shitoriku, and he sighed. "no, we haven't. Nana, gather a book from other galaxies on diseases, please, and hurry. He'll wake up soon, and I'm not in the mood for a headache."

Nana sped to the store, and ran back as fast as she could. She set down 10 books, and Shitoriku, Mashito(he woke up), and Kurt all just stared at her. "What? I couldn't find just one. Could've been worse" and she sat down and opened a book.

Sure enough, Kitty was ill with a disease relating to Mashito's hypothesis. She was indeed ill because of their planet. Nana shut her book and ran to their bookcase, and pulled off at least 30 really, really thick books. Kurt and Shitoriku just hung their heads, while Mashito's made friends with the table. She returned and sat the books down. "Now help me find a way to open some sort of portal to your planet." and that was task no. 2.

By morning, they were not even half way done, and a cowbell's ring met their ears, making them all groan. The door opened, and in waltzed Hunter, who had a pleasant night. He just looked at the table, then the 3 demons, then went upstairs to go help Kitty. He returned holding a very tired Kitty, and he set her down at the table. She nearly fell off the chair, so he had to bind her by her torso to the chair, leaving her arms free so she could eat.

Kurt looked at her, and saw she was getting no better. He, never experienced this, worried constantly for her. She was the one who accepted who he was, and was his best friend. He wouldn't let her down because she was tired. He returned to his book, which he was halfway through, and kept reading.

Come lunch time, Nana and Shitoriku were asleep on the table, and Kurt was fazing between conscious and unconscious. A French fry to the head woke him up and he saw Kitty holding her empty glass. He got up, and took it, and she mouthed a sorry to him . He tiredly smiled. "No, eet's fine, Katze." and returned with two full glasses of water. Hunter came back with food for them and he picked up the book Shitoriku was reading. He continued from where he had left off and both the demon figures kept reading until dinner.

When dinner came, the smell of food woke them from their trance. Nana had woken and was preparing dinner, and Kitty was asleep. Kurt got up, and so did hunter who went and woke up Shitoriku. Nana had just prepared noodles and white sauce, and they all ate silently. Kurt was helping Kitty eat, as normal, and Hunter and Mashito were still reading. Shitoriku disappeared to the den to go use the computer, because he gave up with the books.

Kurt carried Kitty back to her room against her silent protests. He was given the night off, and he stayed in her room, falling into a light, yet efficient sleep. He woke only once to get her a glass of water, and then he slept fine, and so did she.

During the night, Nana woke and couldn't fall asleep, so she went on the computer and kept looking for answers. And finally, she found one. She was so excited she screamed for joy and jumped around, and that's when the light's flickered on, and she met the somewhat startled gaze of Shitoriku and Hunter who had stayed the night. "hehe, found it". and Shitoriku dragged his wife upstairs and forced her to sleep.

The next morning, She told the good news to Kurt and Kitty, and Kitty smiled, knowing she was going to get the help she needed. Kurt nodded, and Nana then broke the bad news. "I need certain herbs and minerals to perform the casting for the portal" and Kitty saw Kurt slam his head on the table. She reached over and just tapped his head, basically saying don't do that again.

The following hour, Nana and Mashito went to the market's and went scavenging for the required herbs and minerals and whatnot. It took them quite a few hours, but they finally had it done, and they went back to the house to start the mixtures. Of course, Kitty body chose that moment to finally give back her voice, though it was very weak.

"Keety, come on, ve need to get our stuff ready." Kurt said, and he went to pick her up. "n….no" he nearly dropped her. "Your voice!!" he swung her around and gave her a bone-crushing hug, and that started a round of coughing. He set her down with a sorry, and she smiled, and attempted to say it was fine, but couldn't. she pouted, and Nana just came in and laughed.

Come nightfall, the potions were ready, and Kurt and Kitty were ready to go back. Well, maybe not so much of Kurt. He wanted to stay, because he finally found a place that accepted him for who he was and for what he looked like. Kitty, being the observant one, pulled him to the side(she was being carried) and wrote it down on the chalk board. He was startled to say in the least, because he didn't know she was just that observant.

"Vell, I do vant to stay" he admitted. Kitty didn't show it, but that just broke her heart. She wrote down, "but why? You have a second family waiting for you back at the mansion. I think. Please don't stay, we all need you" 'I need you…' she thought. He let out a sad sigh. "But Keety…I feel so at home here! I'm with people just like me! And I don't have to hide behind an image inducer" Nana chose that moment to stick her head in. "It's ready when you are." and she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Oh!! What's Kurt gonna do? And if you want the answer, You're gonna have to leave a review and wait for chapter 7!! Wow, so far into the story…this has got to be my longest story in typing. In writing, I've written a 37-ish chapter story, with chapters at least 4-5 pages in length with tiny handwriting. Anyway, leave a review, you get Brownies!!!

_**-gdd-**_


	7. Chapter 7

Alright!!! The one chapter you've been sitting on pins and needles for!!! What does Kurt do?!! Does he go back home to the mansion, or does he stay there? Read on to find out!!!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I'm sure your waiting for the chapter, Here's it's cue!!!

Don't own X-Men, X-Men Evolution, yada yada…

* * *

.7

Kitty just looked at Kurt. They were just standing there, and he was choosing between leaving or staying. Kitty was an emotional wreck inside. She didn't want him to stay, and She was sure neither would the professor. She just looked at him with sad and empty eyes as he shook his head. She struggled to get out of his grasp, and she used the wall for support. She headed to the next room, and saw them all looking at her, and her alone.

She let out a few tears, and she looked back at the portal, then Kurt, then the portal again. She wrote down a thank you to Nana and the others, and jumped into the portal, tears leaking from her eyes like a broken faucet. She saw the portal closing, and she screamed out the one word she could manage. "KURT!!!!!" Then she was gone.

When Kitty woke, she was in the Institute Infirmary. She bolted upright, and she saw Rogue sitting next to her bed. "Rogue, where's Kurt?!" she asked, surprised her voice was back. She still was a bit sore, and her throat was too. She had more energy than before, and the look on Rogue's face was that of sadness. "Kitty, he didn't follow ya home, Ah'm sorry," and Kitty burst into tears, sending the heart monitor crazy, and calling in Hank, who just saw she was crying, and left, realizing nothing was wrong. Jean, Amara, Ororo and Rogue all stayed by Kitty, just hoping that the fact she had other's around her would help. Of course, it didn't, and Kitty soon realized he wasn't coming back.

**--------Time skip: 3 years--------**

It's been 3 years, and Kurt hasn't returned. Kitty had nothing to do, and most of the X-Men found her singing in her room when she was alone. After a month of that, the Professor confronted her about it, and she admitted she liked to sing, and that started her path down towards being a vocalist, singer whatever you want to call it.

She practiced, went to many auditions, and within that same year, had her own songs out and had her own concerts. She did that to pass the time, and to distract her of thoughts of Kurt, who was still a no show. She held 3 concert's and this would be her fourth, and that brings us to our next scene: The Institute all getting ready for her concert.

Kitty was in her room, wearing a salmon-orange-ish colored ballroom gown that had a slit up the one side of the gown, and was not too low cut, but low enough for her liking. She looked in the miror, and thought she was going to prom, which was coming up(she's now a senior). She heard a knock on the door and saw Jean walk in in a simple gold-white colored knee-length dress that had no straps, and she had matching shoes to go with it. Kitty smiled. "Nicely done, Jean" Jean smiled and twirled around just to flaunt herself off a bit. Kitty laughed, and Amara walked in.

She sported a blood red, knee length, left shoulder strap only dress with matching shoes. She had half her hair up in a bun on the back of her head, and the rest had braids evenly interwoven through her hair. She had little make-up on, but that's besides the point. Ororo walked in next.

Ororo wore an ocean blue, floor length gown that had very thin silver threads sewed into it to make it shimmer whenever she moved. She had black shoes on to go with it, and her hair was still down, but the girls managed to get two braids in that looped around the back of her head that were tied together to make it look like it just started on one side of her head and ended on the other side. How the girls did it, she wondered…

And next, Rogue was pulled in forcefully by Amara and Jean. She had a forest green dress that had slits to make it look like Tinker Bells outfit, but then it had a Black layer under that to make it all even, and it reached right under her knees. It had a dark green see-through material for sleeves, in case someone touched her. She had black shoes on, and she replaced the trademark purple lipstick and eye shadow for forest green colors.

Kitty made last adjustments to her outfit, then they all headed down to the lobby, where they saw Tabitha in a white knee length dress that had flames come up from the bottom. All in all, it was informal, yet formal at the same time. She had white shoes on, and her hair stayed the same. Lance was there, acting as her date. This fact didn't upset Kitty anymore. She was over him. All the guys had on a suit and a dress shirt on under the jacket. The girls went to their respected partner, and Kitty just headed out the door to the awaiting limo that would take her to the concert. The others piled in after her. Now, there were two limo's to fit all of them.

The reason it's so formal, is because that's the night all mutants from around the world would gather and they'd hold a ball for them. It was a new tradition that Xavier started. He said it gave them a chance to meet others and give them social time with people just like them. Kitty would have gone with Kurt, but he's who knows where. She didn't dwell on that fact for long, because soon, she was pulled into a conversation with the other X-Men.

By now, the world had accepted mutants (for the most part) and welcomed them to the society, realizing they were just regular people that had extra talents. This was probably the best news they had ever heard, because now they could go into public without people hating who they were.

The limo's rolled up, and the red velvet ropes that held people out were basically being glared at by the people, who were 1. Confused and 2. Really excited for the concert. One by one, the X-Men all stepped out, and the cameras were flashing miles a minute. They all waved, and showed off their outfits, well, the girls did. And after who knows how long, Kitty finally stepped out of the limo, and people went crazy. She smiled, and signed autographs, along with the others. She smiled for the cameras, and headed inside after a few minutes. She had to blink rapidly to rid herself of the spots in her eyes.

She headed for the stage, and the others followed. No one was in the stadium yet, and so they all went on the stage and just chatted for a bit. And soon, Kitty's manager came in saying they should take their places now, because people were coming in. And so started the concert.

* * *

Alright!!!! End of this chapter!!! So tell me what you think, and I'm going to want ideas for songs she can sing. I've got two, but I'd like to hear what you think!!! And what do you think about Kurt staying behind? Brownies to those who review!!!

**_-gdd-_**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, there's absolutely no excuse good enough to get me out of this, so, Forgive me, Please!!! I had gotten my computer taken from me, I've been really busy, and I, eh, kinda forgot…Hehehe…well, here's the next chapter, and I really hope I get some reviews at the end!! Anyway, Onward!!

Disclaimer: What's this? I finally own X-Men?! -gasp-!! It's such a miracle!!!!!! Wait, what's this? I don't?!! Why'd you lie to me?!? -sigh- Oh, well, it belongs to marvel or whatever, so I can't ever own it. Oh well… Hey, I also don't own the songs, so you can't say I do!! And well, neither can I, but…-sigh- Here's the story. Enjoi!

Kitty looked around at the audience. She was performing brand new songs, and was really hoping her fuzzy blue dude got the service on the TV to see it. She hadn't seen him in who knows how long, and she was hoping he at least got to hear the songs. She took a deep breath, and walked onto the stage.

The people cheered, and she said the songs were new, and dedicated to a dear friend of her's she hadn't seen in nearly 3 years, and the first song started.

Paramore- Pressure

V-1  
Tell me when our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
You still won't let me fall asleep  
Feeling a dream again  
Cuz I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I lie awake  
Feeling empty

[chorus]  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
With better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
With better off without you

V-2  
Now that I'm losing hope  
And there is nothing else to show  
For all the days that we spent  
Carry away from home  
Something's I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty

[chorus]  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
With better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
With better off without you (without you)

Something's I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty

[chorus]  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
With better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
With better off without me

That song ended, and people cheered on, and she smiled faintly as she saw a shimmer of what looked like a small portal wanting to open. She had small tears in her eyes, and she started the next song.

Miley Cyrus- The Climb

V-1  
I can almost see it,  
That dream I'm dreaming, but,  
There's a voice inside my head, saying  
You'll never reach it  
every step I'm taking, every move I make feels,  
Lost with no direction, my faith is shaking'  
But I, I gotta keep trying,  
Gotta keep my head held high

[Chorus]  
There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move,  
Always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna half to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side,  
It's the climb.

V-2  
The struggles I'm facing, the chances I'm taking  
Sometime's might knock me down, but, no I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but these are the moments that, I'm gonna remember most, yeah,  
Just gotta keep going, and I, I gotta be strong, just keep pushing on, 'cuz,

[Chorus] x2  
There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move,  
Always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna half to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side,  
It's the climb.  
Keep on moving, keep climbing, keep your faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep your faith, keep your faith,

Woah~

There was a moment of silence, then the cheers erupted, and a bright flash shone from behind the whole audience, and everyone turned to see a small circular portal opened, releasing air, not pulling it in, and Kitty and the X-Men all saw a familiar blue body being hurled out of it, and it landed with a really loud 'oof' on the stage. And there, for the first time in 3 years, lay Kurt. He wearily lifted his head, and gave off a goofy grin. "I made it" and he promptly passed out. Kitty just looked at him, then at the crowd.

"Ah, eh, and, uh, this concludes the concert?" she said, uncertainly. People were just staring, then when some put two and two together, cheers started to erupted. Kitty smiled, she and her band took a bow, and exited the stage, but Kitty ran back out to drag Kurt back to the wings, and the rest of the X-men met her back there too. Rogue looked at her step-brother, and she let a single solitary tear slide down her cheek.

Everyone had basically the same reaction, sheer happiness, and waterworks. The professor slipped into Kurt's mind, and woke him. He groggily sat up, and looked around dizzily. "Uh, my head feels as if I've been hit by a train" he said, and Wolverine stepped forward, and picked up the fuzzy elf. "C'mon elf, we're taking you back to the mansion." and without further complaint, they all headed back to their home, where Hank would look at the fuzzy elf's injuries.

Once Kurt's injuries were tended to, he was given a large meal courtesy of Ororo. While he was eating, he went back to the thought of how much he really did miss this place. "and ze occupants of itz" he said softly. His attention went to the door, when it opened and shut, and Kitty stood there, still in her gown. "Hey Kurt" she said softly. He looked at her, and smiled. "Hey Kätzchen," he said.

With him being gone for 3 years, it made talking quite difficult. Kitty just sat down on the chair next to his bed, and he realized she was wearing the dress. "Vhy are you and everyone else zo dressed up?" Kitty smiled a bit. "There's this Mutant Ball tonight that's being sponsored on TV for some program or whatnot. Everyone's going, and the professor said you could too." He made a face. "But-" "Kurt, the world had changed for the better. Mutant's are finally welcome into the public. We're not feared anymore! Please come! We'd all like you to be there" he looked at her, and then at his food. "let me finish eating" and her face broke out in a large grin. She threw her arms around him, and kissed his furry cheek. "Thank you! I'll go tell professor!" and she was gone the next minute. He had to laugh at her somewhat childish antics.

True to his word, he finished his dinner, and the other males in the household kinda forcefully pushed him up the stairs, and got him dressed in a dark grey dress shirt with a black jacket, and dress pants that had been made especially for him, which made him wonder. He met the others downstairs, and he saw Kitty glaring at Lance, who was obviously trying to ask her out. Again. And Tabitha slapped the back of his head, and Kitty laughed. Kurt made his way over to her, and she smiled. He timidly wrapped his arm around her, and he nearly fell over when he got glomped, literally, by Kitty. The professor led the way out to the limo's and they all piled in with their respective dates.

-at the Ball-

The limo's pulled up, and reporters and news casters were all swarmed behind two really thick, bright red velvet ropes that kept them back. Everyone stepped out, and the girls more or less flaunted themselves around a bit. Ororo too, which surprised the professor. "oh, you know this won't ever happen again" she said, and he just rolled down the isle.

Kurt stepped out of the limo, and flashes were blinding him. He hung back, but Kitty grabbed his arm. "come on, fuzzy one. You'll be fine" and he let her lead him to the building. Once inside, Kurt saw other mutants, and he felt secure in there. "Have fun!" Kitty said, and she went off to talk to Jean, Rogue, Amara, Tabby, and whoever else. He twitched his tail. She just left him there! A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he turned and saw Scott. "Come on, elf" and he was led away to who knows where.

About an hour into the party, and music started to blast. People cheered, and went to dance, but the boys just looked at the girls, who were obviously soaking up the attention. Yes, even Rogue. Logan stared at her, and she looked at him, and everyone got the shock of a lifetime when she went to him, and pulled him to the dance floor.

Jean and Scott were dancing away, as was everyone else, including the professor, who had met up with old colleagues and had the strength returned to his legs. He got up for the first time in who knows how long, and joined Ororo in dancing. (Made that little bit up, ya know, him being able to walk again).

And then, 3 hours later, Karaoke started. After the announcement for it went off, all eyes turned to Kitty, and it became silent. She sighed after 3 seconds, and everyone cheered. She made her way up to the stage, and a song started. She recognized it immediately.

Tell me Something I don't know- Selena Gomez

V-1  
Everybody tells me that  
It's so hard to make it  
Itls so hard to break yeah  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming.

[Pre- chorus]  
I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, oh.

[chorus]  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile,  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know.

V-2  
Everybody tells me  
I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing  
The odds of me losing.  
Everybody tells me that  
It's one in a million  
Like one in a billion  
One in a zillion

[Pre-chorus]  
I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, oh.

[chorus]  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile,  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

[rap]  
So here's the track  
Like Catrina makes a  
Wish Medina  
Make 'em say 'I'm ready'  
Are you ready for it?  
Yeah I'm ready for it  
Really ready for it?  
Yeah I'm ready for it  
Let's get ready for it

[Bridge]  
I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy

[chorus]  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile,  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

[chorus]  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile,  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

People went crazy, and she walked off stage quickly, because she didn't need an encore going through the whole building. She met up with the others, and someone else took the mic, and sang a song. That continued for the next hour or so, then the DJ went back to, well, DJ-ing, and people still partied.

-cause I'm too lazy, I'm skipping to the end of the party-

Everyone from Xavier's Institute got into the limo's and they drove off back to the institute, completely exhausted. They were practically asleep on top of each other in the limo's, they were just that tired. When they rolled up, the young mutants, plus the instructors, all practically flopped out of the limo, and fell in a heap in the foyer when they got inside. People were so dead tired, they crashed there on the ground, and no one complained.

Only Kurt and kitty made it to their rooms, or shall I say, a room, for Kurt just bamfed them into his room, where he shed the jacket, and she crawled lazily onto the bed, him following. They lay there, and Kurt said something along the lines of "That was the best night of my life, I swear" she gave a really, really lazy grin, and made a sound in the back of her throat, agreeing with him. They rested comfortably in each other's arms, and drifted off to sleep, them each still in their formal outfits.

* * *

AUGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Flipin' computer wouldn't let me copy and paste the friggin' lyrics into the chapter, so now my hands are basically tied into a knot from all the typing! Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it, 'cause if you didn't, I will seriously send the little evil leprechauns after you, because this chapter was SOOOOOOOO not worth it to watch my computer do a Window's Internet explorer system failure twice, and then it more or less didn't want to use some of the keys on the keyboard, and now I'm thoroughly PO-ed!!!!!! YOU ALL HAD BETTER REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IMPORTANT!!!!!

I am going on vacation to Virginia Saturday morning, and I won't be back until, at the latest, Wednesday. So for all you people who still have patients with me, well, you're gonna halfta wait until I get back for the next chapter. So until then,

Hasta La Vista!!!

And sorry for my little outburst before, hehehe...

-gdd-


End file.
